


A rush at the beggining

by flower_crown



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bikers AU, First Meetings, M/M, sexy meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: And Jeno loves it, loves the feeling, the anticipation of the race, the noise of the motors starting getting ready, even though he doesn't care to be the number one anyone, he still loves the feeling the race gives him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A rush at the beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my second work in the fandom and is totally different of the last work.
> 
> Title from The Louvre - Lorde
> 
> If this fic have a lead song that is The Louvre.
> 
> I don't know anything abour biker races but I love races so here is that.
> 
> English is not my first language but I tried my best for the grammar.

"That's him" Yeeun said, pretty face transforming to an unreadable one, Jeno doesn't know if she is amused or bored already. 

"Who?" He asks 

"The dragon, the best rider that the South Coast has or so I've heard, he just got here 2 months ago while we were away" Yeeun explained looking at her nails with bored eyes. 

"Well, you sound intrigued, even though you try not to look like, Eunie" Jeno says, he honestly doesn't give a shit about this new guy but is funny to see Yeeun show more emotion even if that emotion is annoyance. 

But still looked at the crowd searching for the new face. 

He found none, but he saw a guy with an all black helmet with a dragon in it, leather jacket and black skinny jeans, besides him were two other guys, one with blue hair and a perfect smile, the other one with brown hair but Jeno can see some sparkling highlights, they were both pretty. 

It took Yeeun a moment until she spotted the new guys and it took her another minute to talk again. 

"Whatever Jen, but you could lose your title as the best, just saying" Yeeun replied faking interest into her nails again. 

Jeno doesn't mind though, this is just for fun, at first he wanted to be the best but now that he is, he really doesn't mind to be second, but still he likes to humour his sister so he asks "Who told you that" he does it only for her sake not because he is a little bit curious. 

"Renjun told me during lunch yesterday" The girl says, eyes focused on the road before them. 

"I don't trust Renjun opinion, I doubt his words after what he said about Josh" Jeno says 

Yeeun rolled her eyes at him "That was years ago, he is good now" 

"Well I won't believe him until I see this dragon guy" Jeno says finally.

It's almost midnight, the usual time the races took place, people are hanging around laughing and betting for the hot-shot they know (it's obviously Jeno) the air smells of cigarettes and diesel. 

And Jeno loves it, loves the feeling, the anticipation of the race, the noise of the motors starting getting ready, even though he doesn't care to be the number one anyone, he still loves the feeling the race gives him. 

He loves the rush of the first curve, the feeling of the wind in his clothes when he is at the highest speed and that is something Jeno would never stop caring for. 

Just the rush at the beginning 

He gets on his bike, starts the engine and moves to his spot in the line, 5 seconds, and then he is here, the dragon, besides him all black outfit, the helmet with the dragon, and Jeno is intrigued as well as Yeeun. 

The guy looks at him through the lenses in his helmet and Jeno can see something sparkling or maybe is the street lamp light he is not sure. 

A girl with a miniskirt and a sparkling top walks to the middle of the road a cloth in her hands and a small whistle in her lips. 

It's starting, the motors of the bikes start roaring lauder, inpatient for the race, to win, to be the best. 

3

2

1 

A whistle, roar and smoke 

The bikes were gone, they were fighting for the lead, Jeno was the first, but in a moment he could see the image of something at his right, a dragon, the guy caught up to him in less that 1 minute, and that is impressive. 

He saw the other guy speed more taking the lead, and Jeno suddenly did want to win, so he speed up right behind the guy.

He was so close until he saw the boy, turning to the left, leaving the race and he was confused. 

"Jeno, you need to get out of there" Renjun's voice was in his ear "the cops are chasing everyone, go out of there, Now" his friend almost yelled. 

Jeno turns where he saw the dragon turn, he rides a little until stopping and parking his bike, if the cops were looking for him. 

Jeno walked in a straight line searching for a place to hide. 

The streets were dark, just the light of the moonlight and one street lamp that still worked. 

He keeps walking until something tugs his arm, getting him into a hallway a hand over his mouth. 

"Be quiet, the cops are near" a voice said. 

The position they were was compromising, the dragon on top of him, his hand on his mouth making sure no sound escaped his lips. 

His eyes were painted with black eyeliner and some glitter shade, he was gorgeous, his hair was a hot pink that made him look like a fairy but his all black outfit and the choker were a nice contrast to it. 

(And maybe Jeno was mesmerised in that moment looking at this guy.) 

The guy was distracted looking at the cops moving far away from them, making sure they would not be arrested, well, not tonight. 

Jeno relaxed when the dragon grip loses a bit from his mouth, the other guy fixes his eyes in Jeno and takes his hand from his mouth 

"They are gone, we were lucky," He says. 

Jeno lays on the floor looking at this guy, really looks at him, he notes that he was wearing a mesh shirt, where he could see his defined collarbones and chest, a tattoo hugging his left arm and a head in his shoulder, a dragon, and glossy lips, Jeno swallows his spit, this guy is letting him breathless. 

"I hope our next meeting is as thrilling as this one" his right hand going to the other guy's shoulder brings him closer before appearing with a smirk on his lips. 

"And just as exciting" Jeno licked his lips, still watching at the dragon eyes and he noticed that the other guy's eyes were in his lips. 

"I hope so" The dragon says, glossy lips shining under the light of the street, a flirty smile and playful eyes.

Jeno raised one hand to brush something under the guy's eye, and leaving the hand there over his cheek, the dragon leaning in his touch. And suddenly Jeno breath hitched, he really wanted to kiss this boy, he wanted to taste the pinkish lip gloss, and wanted to run his hands in pink hair but they are just two strangers. 

The boy got down enough so his lips were a breath away from Jeno's lips, "I really hope so Jeno Lee" he whispered before leaning down and giving him a kiss, there was no tongue, it was just lips against lips but Jeno swear he saw fireworks. 

It took 5 seconds for Jeno to realise what was happening and for him to respond to the kiss. 

The hand he had in the boy's cheek moves to his nape bringing him closer, his tongue touching the other lips asking for permission and the boy opens his mouth letting Jeno's tongue inside his mouth. 

It lasts a minute until someone broke the kiss. "Do you know me?" Jeno asked. 

The boy smiled, kiss him really quick "Everybody knows you darling" 

Jeno wanted to say something but a voice interrupted him. 

"Let's go, Lee, before the cops come again looking for you" the voice said. 

The dragon sighs against Jeno's lips and rests his forehead against his. 

"Sorry, I have to go see you around Jeno Lee" the boy says and gives him one last kiss before standing up and running to the other guy. 

"You have the worst timing, Jaemin Na," Jeno hears the dragon say while getting up and shaking the dirt off his clothes. 

"C'mon lover boy we don't have time for this" The other guy, Jaemin Na, says with a big smile on his face and throws the other guy his helmet. 

While the other is putting his helmet over his face, Jaemin looks at Jeno, his smile never leaving his pretty face. 

"Nice race Jeno Lee, I think you will be a great rival to our Minhyung" 

Jeno is half amused and half confused, how is that everyone knows his name? 

The dragon, Minhyung, turns to look at him, winks his eye and just says "See you around Jeno Lee" before getting behind Jaemin's bike and the two boys are gone. 

Around? He is just so confused. 

His phone rings, an incoming call. 

"Where are you? Yeeun and I tried to call you all this time" it was Renjun, and to be honest he doesn't know the answer to that question.

"I was busy" Jeno says and he hears the sigh that Renjun let out, he can imagine his friends head shaking and before Renjun could say something else he says "I will see you in the house," and hangs up, walking to his bike.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Twitter: @pretty_pinks.


End file.
